Hostage
by dustyxxcd
Summary: Although no one knew it yet, the events of the next 24 hours would mean things would never be quite the same again for some employees in Pearson Specter.
1. Chapter 1 - Prolouge

Disclaimer – I don't own any characters etc.

Background – This is my first FanFiction, have always said I'd do one so really is about time. Would appreciate feedback on if it's worth continuing with, thanks.

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

The sun was splitting the concrete jungle that was New York City. A lot of people waking up to a new day, not knowing what to expect but each with expectations and hopes for the day to come.

Louis was in the office at 8am as usual. He arrived with no rush (as his meticulous planning enabled him to do day in day out). He had been out to dinner with Sheila the previous night, which was a lovely night, a candle lit dinner in one of the best restaurants in New York. She is the one for him he thought. Life was good, he loved his job, had the woman of his dreams and could mud to his hearts content. "This is the life", and although a lot of lawyers used that phrase day in day out sarcastically to describe the long hours, commitment and no social life required for the job. Louis meant it with all his heart and soul. If he died today he would die a happy man.

Jessica's day didn't start as well is what could be said. Waking up at 5 am because of a car alarm that just would NOT stop ringing over and over. She just couldn't get back to sleep. Jessica has had a rough few months - she has been overrun in work and has had zero life as a result of this. She just can't see how she is going to remain as managing partner long term. Maybe, it's time she moved on to somewhere new she thought as she arrived at the office at 6am. She brushed the thought aside, that's a thought for another day she smiled to herself.

Harvey's day started as it had ended the previous night – in the office. He rarely pulls 'all nighters' that's Mikes job. As he thought this, he questioned how he had somehow let Mike leave at 2am yet he Mr. Harvey Specter did not. He's becoming soft. But that aside, today's the day he thought, this career defining case will be settled after today, the case which has caused him to have less than 4 hours sleep each night for the past 3 weeks. It will be settled today.

The case in question related to a corporation called Industrial. Industrial manufactures goods such as Fridge freezers, stereos and various household goods. This corporation was being accused of manslaughter of 12 of its employees. Each employee was killed in a work place accident over the period of 5 years, all accidents were involving a machine used in the production line. One employee was crushed. With a group action from the employee's families being brought against Industrial for a whopping $60Billion in damages for negligence. Industrial has denied all counts of manslaughter having a defense that they were all unfortunate unrelated separate accidents.

Harvey has the evidence that will win the case. An employee who is going to testify that the machines were not maintained correctly and that all records had been forged for starters. But, when Harvey dug deeper he discovered that this was a big front for money laundering for the Mafia. Harvey knew today was going to be a day remembered in history for the firm. The only funny thing about today was that Donna had the day off. Harvey always immediately felt unorganized just at the thought of Donna not being here, but she had no choice she had to visit her friend in Chicago who had just received some bad news suddenly yesterday. Harvey just kept reminding himself the only thing he had to remember was his meeting at 11am with Industrial, how far wrong could it go?

Mike as usual was ….. LATE! The one-day he needed to be there for Harvey he overslept. What is wrong with him, he thought. He needed to be in work for 8am and it was currently 8.58. Well who needs breakfast anyway, I'll try grabbing something on the way. Mike bolted out the front door and hailed the nearest cab. He should be there before 9.30, could this day get any worse.

No one who worked in Pearson Specter could foresee what would happen on this day.

They would have called in sick…


	2. Chapter 2 - 1050

**Chapter 2 – 10.50**

10 minutes to D-day Harvey thought, as he paced his room. Harvey doesn't do nerves he's the best closer in NYC, he was more excited if anything as he was going to nail Industrial. Just Harvey, Mike and two flimsy lawyers representing Industrial, he could taste the victory. Mike interrupted his mini daydream.

"You going to just daydream about kicking some butt or do I have to do all the work", Mike sniggered at his Boss. Harvey was in such a good mood Mike could have asked him for a raise and he would have considered it.

10.55

Suppose we ought to make a move to the conference room both Mike and Harvey agreed. Don't want to be there after Industrial, image is everything Harvey declared. We are first to the room we win the first battle.

The two men passed Jessica's office on the way, Louis was with her and they were deep in thought about some file. A thought popped into Harvey's mind about a conversation Jessica and Harvey had two days previous. It was about Industrial and if Harvey was sure we weren't getting into something more than what we had bargained for, it related to the mob after all Jessica argued. Harvey shrugged away the thought; nothing's going to happen except some ass kicking, he smiled to himself. Unsaid by Harvey was this sinking sickening feeling at the bottom of his stomach; deep down he knew something was off.

Just as Harvey was entering the conference room his phone rings, it was Donna. He hit silent, 'I'll catch up with her later' he remarked to Mike, this meeting won't take long.

11.15

Still no sign of Industrial, "I can't stand tardiness" Harvey started ranting on. It's not that difficult to make sure you're on time for one of the most important meetings of your career. He paced the room getting angrier and angrier. Consistently looking out the window at the elevators, the floor was practically empty. He was just about to return Donna's call (might as well do something useful).

It was then it all happened. With a bing of the elevator doors opening, three armed men in black, with Ak-47's, ski masks and what appeared to be grenades strapped to a belt on their waist came storming from the elevators. Two of the masked men fired shots straight away, not at anyone but instead at the security cameras located in each of the corners in the elevator corridors, while the third attacked the lady at reception, Janice. They punched her in the face knocking her out cold with one blow, the attacker then preceded to switch off the power to the elevator shaft and the remaining cameras on the floor which was located in a panel secured behind the front desk.

No one was getting on to or off the floor.

They were trapped…


	3. Chapter 3 - How may I be of service

**Chapter 3 – How may I be of service**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys, I only wanted to start with a taster to my story, here's the next chapter which is hopefully long enough! Feedback again is much greatly appreciated, never done any writing before so looking to learn :) Enjoy! Again, please let me know if you want me to continue!**

Mike and Harvey both looked at each other, fear reflecting on each other's faces. Harvey signaled a finger to his lips to stay quiet and pointed to honker down. All he could think of was damn these modern architects wanting clear glass doors, windows – you name it. The reception desk was the only thing stopping the intruders from seeing them, that is until they move 5 steps left or right of it then they'll be sitting ducks. "We need to find a hiding spot," Harvey mouthed to Mike. Thank god this kid was intelligent and knew what he was saying. All the while all that was zooming through Harvey's head was who are these guys, what do they want, who do they want, will they kill us am I going to see Ray again. How crazy is it that the one person you think of in a time of crisis is your driver, crazy what fear does to you. He focused thinking he needed to do something and quick.

The intruders headed towards the kitchen and filling rooms, which gave Harvey and Mike the opportunity they needed to make a break for it. They ran as quietly and as quickly as possible to Jessica's office, at least they would find Jessica and Louis there. Four brains were better than one Harvey hoped. Harvey had a quick look around to make sure they were alone before opening the door and sneaking into Jessica's office. Jessica and Louis were seeking cover under the desk, not much cover under there but at least it was something.

"What is going on" Louis spat, Harvey could see the panic stricken on his face. As much as Harvey considered Louis the biggest pain in the butt, the man was terrified. Louis was as white as a ghost and looked as though he could pass out at any minute. Mike reassured Louis, they want either files or money and whatever it is we will just give it to them and let them on their way. As much as this sounded ideal to Mike he knew that Mr./Mrs. AK 47 wasn't just going to take what they want and could see this crew were professionals in all aspects. Just as Mike had finished the thought Jessica pipes up "they will get no such things, this is my firm and I will not be bullied by thugs". Harvey smiled, even in the face of possible death Jessica still stood up for her firm; Harvey admired this quality to no end. As much as Harvey loved his firm, it was his name for gods' sake, there is a point were you need to take a step back. He made a mental note to himself to keep an eye on Jessica, so she didn't get herself hurt or worse killed.

As they all sat there in silence, no one knew what was happening in the rest of the office. They could hear the trio getting closer and closer but never quite reaching Jessica's door. They discussed trying to find a hiding space but decided against it as the office was too open plan and there wasn't any where they could get to without been seen, better to face the problem head on.

How long had passed?

Louis was now shaking and Harvey kept giving Mike nervous glances, Jessica seemed calm in the face of it all as though she really just didn't care anymore. They could hear gunshots every soft often, not sure if it was scare tactics or much worse. Mike was happy that Rachel had school this morning and even Donna was off, least that was two people in his life whom he cared deeply about that he knew were save. It was just the fantastic 4 in this glass office in New York City he needed to make it out alive. The moment they had all dreaded arrived. Jessica's door opened and in walked the three men, each smiling as they entered.

"At last, we have found where the best closer in New York City is hiding. Harvey I expected more of you, I thought you would of had least welcomed me at reception!" the tallest man mocked who it was clear to see must be the leader of the trio with the other too making up the muscle.

Harvey's brain started to go into overdrive. How do they know who I am? He started to sweat and could feel himself beginning to panic. He needed to slow his heartbeat down before he did something in the heat of the moment. What is wrong with him, he shouldn't be panicking like this. It was a new experience; he does not get scared like this he is Harvey Specter. He started taking deep breaths and looked up at the man who addressed him who was clearly waiting for Harvey to respond. Harvey took a mental step back and began to think about what he had said, sure he knows his name and he's the best closer in NYC. But sure who doesn't know this by now anyone who's anyone in this line knows who Harvey Specter is. That made him relax and he could take stock of the situation.

"What do you want?" Harvey said confidently. The leader spoke again everything was silent apart from his voice, he spoke clearly with a plain accent making it hard to identify where he was from. "You can call me John, I am here for a meeting which is scheduled in relation to Industrial Corporation, and I believe it is with you Mr. Specter and a Mike Ross who I am to speak with?" Harvey took a deep breath and glanced at Mike.

Mikes heart was in his mouth and he was sure Harvey would be thinking the same; these guys have to be in the Mafia! No other client has ever shown up like this, he laughed internally. It's the small things he thought that get you through a situation with a couple of guys with some guns. Sure some clients want to punch us sometimes, law can be a touchy subject but clients usually leave the guns at home. As though John could mind read he continued to say that no he was not part of the Mafia but instead his "representation". The way he said the last word slowly, precisely and full of content it made a chill run down Mikes back seeing the smile on Johns face.

John continued "Well should we get this meeting started then, and considering we have additional guests (he nodded towards Jessica and Louis) we might as well all use the boardroom".

As he gestured towards the door to leave, Jessica decided she had enough. She flung herself towards John trying to grab his gun. Mike went to stop her but it was too late. John was more than capable to deal with Jessica's attempt at overcoming him, catching her in a headlock. "Now, now we'll have none of this heroic stuff," John laughed. Mike could see that Jessica was beginning to have trouble breathing with her eyes widening with every second passing. John relaxed grip and Jessica had a look of relief. "This one's crazy lads" and his two cronies laughed with him. He turned Jessica's head so her eyes were looking straight into his, "Am I going to have any more trouble with you princess?" At this a fury erupted in Jessica who began to swing her arms and legs and any part of her body to attempt to hurt John or disarm him in anyway. It was never going to work. "Princess, princess I thought that would be your answer I'm sort of disappointed ye know I thought the Managing Partner of Person Specter would be a bit more courteous towards her guests, I appear to be mistaken."

He turned to his wingmen "You know what to do". The two of them turned to face Louis, Harvey and Mike. Then suddenly and violently started to attack Mike. The larger of the two men knocked him to the ground while the smaller of the two pointed his weapon at Harvey and Louis, with a look that told them I shoot to kill. The larger man began pounding at Mike's head and upper body; Mike was getting bloodier and bloodier by the second.

Harvey's heart was in his mouth, watching the man who was like a son to him getting beat to within an inch of his life. He wanted to help but he knew it would end up with the death of Louis and himself on the spot. After what felt like a lifetime of punches and kicks John spoke "Enough, enough we want to keep them alive… for the moment". Simultaneously John suddenly threw Jessica on to the floor telling her the next time she tried any funny business it would be a bullet in Mikes head and then hers next. Jessica noted slowly and remained on the floor shaking with a look of shock.

Harvey sprinted to Mike's side, he was whimpering in pain but was still conscious. That at least was something good well sort of he thought. "Mike are you okay?" "I'm fine Harvey, just a scratch", Mike said quietly trying to keep a brave face. Harvey could see the pain etched across Mikes face and there was just blood everywhere. Harvey helped Mike on to a chair; it was a slow process with the younger man moving with the grace of a ninety year old due to pain. Harvey nearly forgot all that was happening as he was concentrating so hard on making sure Mike was conscious. It was only when he heard a snivel from Louis that he was brought back to the reality of the situation. He told Louis to keep Mike awake and turned his attention to John.

"Lets cut to the chase, what do you want John", Harvey said shortly. John thought he would never ask.

It's not difficult John began to explain, "you are attacking Industrial Corporation with unfounded claims of being somehow attached to the Mafia. This is a terrible accusation to be making and could have some very serious consequences. While it was very unfortunate that there have been a lot of _accidents_ over the past few years, that's all they were _accidents_ , and I would think it would be foolish for this case against Industrial Corporation to continue. So, we have decided that our meeting today would be a perfect opportunity to tell you that we are going to bring the case to court in two days time in the hope that there will be only evidence of perhaps a misdemeanor for not holding sufficient records but ultimately no chance of manslaughter or any sorts of the likes to be mentioned and NO mention of the ludicrous claims that the corporation is linked to the Mafia. We are going to knock each of you out with a short quick blow to the head and you will each wake up and will not disclose any information to any of the authorities. Someone broke in stole some money, thanks for that Princess (he winked at Jessica), and you know nothing more. That's the plan really not too difficult, even you buffoons should be able to carry it off without a hitch. Any questions?" he finished with the air of a teacher giving out a homework assignment.

Harvey was in a daze, John/the Mafia wanted the case practically thrown and that'd be it. But why would Harvey, Mike, Jessica, Louis hell even any employee in Pearson Specter agree to such a ridiculous thing. It goes against everything that they know even basic human decency. Harvey raised his head looked John in the eye and simply said "why should I do it?" It was the question that caused him to feel sick to his stomach with fear, there had to be a reason.

"You should know by now Mr. Specter, we know everything about you, we do through research on all of you. We know where you live, your favorite restaurant, who is dearest to you and what really is important to you. The reason you will do this without any question, or mention to anyone will become apparent when I say these next three words and I don't think they'll need explaining. John paused; he was clearly enjoying the dramatics of the whole situation.

"We have her."

The colour drained from Harvey's face, his legs began to shake, and there was no doubt in his mind. The one thing that mattered to him, the one person who knew him better then he himself. "You bastards", Harvey roared simultaneously running towards John, a gunshot echoed through out the room. All Harvey could think was ….

They have Donna.


	4. Chapter 4 - The other side

**Thanks again for the reviews, I'm enjoying this writing I must say. This is more of an interlude to join the two and give some context. The next chapter I plan on focusing on Harvey so should hopefully be interesting. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 4 - The other side**

 **Part 1**

John walked in the front door and two small children ran towards him.

"Daddy, your home!"

John lived in a two-bed semi on the outskirts of Manhattan with his wife Julie and two children, Ben who was 5 and Lily who was 4. He adored his family, and would do anything for them. John loved nothing more than seeing his children smile. He had brought home some toys for Ben and Lily, a toy gun and a Frisbee for the two of them to fight over.

"Your home early" his wife Emily noted "is there no more bad guys for you to chase!" flicking John a cheeky smile.

Emily was a tall thin woman with brown flowing hair she had blue eyes and was one of the most stylish dressers John had ever known. The two of them had been childhood sweethearts and got married in their twenties. Emily married her superhero cop turned private security guy, which is what she always wanted.

John smiled at Emily she was always the woman who brought out the soft side in him. "Very funny Emily, we finished up early because we need to go back later"', her face dropped John hated doing this to Emily. Last minute changes are a pain as kids need to be brought places and John hates leaving it to Emily.

If only Emily knew whom John worked for, as far as she is aware he works for a private security company who guard minor celebrities and attend major events not henchmen for the Mafia/ their contract killers. The less she knew the better he always told himself, in case anything ever was to go wrong! But, best not to think about things like that.

"Yea, honey I've to pop out for about an hour max two just a quick trip this time. I promise I'll be back before 10."

John had a normal peaceful dinner with his family, talked about how his family's day was, what they did who they met. Before long it was time for John to leave.

"I won't be long I promise, night kiddo's see you in the morning be good for your Mam!"

John took the freeway to a place called storage4less. He went to storage locker 201, checked there was no one around and opened it up. In the corner there was a silhouette of a person with a small frame.

John turned on the light and the figure became clear, a red haired woman who could be mistaken as been peacefully asleep. John took a chair and sat down to wait.

About 30 minutes latter the red haired woman began to stir, she slowly became less drowsy until eventually she was staring intently at the man. She made not a sound.

"I see you learned from your mistakes last time, only speak when asked to", John teased as he removed a gag that was tied around the woman's head preventing her from talking.

"Yes sir", she replied frightfully. "I told you Donna you call me John and I'll call you Donna, sir just makes it all too formal, I'm an informal sorta guy!"

Even though Donna was extremely drowsy she vividly remembered what had happened the last time she spoke out of line. She was water boarded, her head stuffed under water until she was almost drowned. It was the most frightful experience.

"Well Donna, I've great news for you I talked to your boyfriend Harvey about sorting out this little legal issue that's going on. I'm pretty hopeful his team will be able to pull this off for us and you'll be able to put this all behind you!"

"He's not my boyfriend. Is Harvey okay?"

"Well he's alive, I think. There was a bit of an altercation with him and we left soon after so we don't know how he faired, but one of them should be able to sort this mess out".

Donna felt sick she couldn't tell if John was serious and if Harvey was okay or what had happened to anyone. She was too afraid to ask anything else so all she could do was sit in silence. All she could take comfort in was the fact that she knew Harvey, which meant he would do anything to save her, that's unless he's... She stopped herself before her thoughts went down that road it wouldn't help her to be thinking negatively like that.

"I've brought you some food, eat it quick I need to get back home" John snapped.

Donna hesitated she knew what was in this food, more sleeping tablets. She felt the best thing was to just eat the food John seemed agitated and she was fearful of what he is capable off.

"Thanks" and she ate the food in no time. Soon the room was becoming a familiar blurry vision, within minutes she was out cold. They were strong sleeping tablets.

"Least that's you taken care off for another little while, this hostage business is hard work", John murmured to himself.

John left, he would know tomorrow if his plan was coming together either the case would be called to court or it would be postponed due to unforeseen circumstances at Pearson Specter.

For Donna's sake he hoped it wasn't the latter.

 **Part 2**

There was an eerie silence in Jessica's office. There wasn't anyone around but Mike, Harvey, Jessica and Louis. By this stage, John and his crew were long gone.

Mike started to stir, everything was blurry and he had the most painful headache. Everywhere hurt him, his back, chest, stomach, arm … he must have taken a beating he assumed he can't recall anything. He began to get focus in the room and surveyed the sight taking in what had happened. He could see Jessica in a heap on the rug, Louis out cold against a wall and Harvey flat on his stomach behind a chair. He couldn't tell how seriously hurt any of them were.

Mike attempted to get off the chair he somehow managed to remain attached to but every time he tried pain flared up in his ribs and back so intensely he'd nearly black out. Luckily, he had his mobile in his pocket. He retrieved it to find a bullet square in the screen. He quickly put his hand to where his phone had been to see if there was any damage, none. This has to be the luckiest unlucky day ever he thought, must buy a lotto ticket on my way home.

The phone miraculously still had power so he attempted to call 911. He wasn't having much luck with the phone as it was completely destroyed by the bullet, but on the fifth attempt he heard a dial tone.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Please help we've been attacked in Pearson Specter"

"Okay Sir please calm down, what floor are you on?"

"Ehhhh, I'm not sure the main floor I can't think my head is killing me, I should know"

This scared Mike more than all the injuries he can and can't see he has. He remembers everything, how can he not remember the floor number he presses everyday in the elevator.

"It's okay sir help is on the way, is there anyone else with you?"

"Yes, yes 3 of my colleagues"

"Are they injured?"

"They're all out cold, I'm not sure if any are badly injured. I can't remember what happened so I don't know."

Admitting he didn't know out loud to another person freaked Mike out. He began to hyperventilate.

"Please sir try to remain calm, take deep breaths, help is on its way."

"Sir, sir please respond to me are you still with me?"

"Yes, are they nearly here?"

"They're currently climbing the fire escape stairs as there was no power to the elevator"

Mike could hear them, they were nearly here everything was going to be okay. The first person through the door was an NYPD officer.

"Clear, four casualties we need the paramedics ASAP one gun shot wound"

Mike suddenly felt short of breath, the words gunshot wound swirling around in his head. It wasn't Louis, Jessica or Mike.

Harvey had been shot.

Mike suddenly realised the bullet in his phone had blood on it and it wasn't his.


	5. Chapter 5 - The ED

**I'm sorry about the delay, unfortunately hadn't been well. Decided to try get another chapter up... Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

An eerie silence behold the emergency room. Even though it was packed with its different people from different walks of life. All had one common theme they were enduring an emergency of some kind each unique to the different person.

Sitting on two lonely seats was Jessica and Louis. Both were treated at the scene for minor injuries and now were anxiously awaiting any news on Mike and Harvey. Thoughts flooded their minds - would Harvey survive? Is Mike Okay? Where is Donna? They felt powerless, both unable to answer their questions or aid in any way.

The NYPD detectives had already questioned them. Both Jessica and Louis felt useless. Knowing nothing which could aid in any shape or form. All they knew was Mike and Harvey's case was more than anyone could have anticipated. Whoever this John person was, he was to be taken seriously. He knew too much already.

All they can do is wait...

Mike awoke to intense pain. He felt as if his body had been run over by a train.

"hello..." Mike stuttered.

He repeated it more confidently. A nurse appeared,

"Mike, my name is Claire, I'm your nurse. You've been injured in an incident but your stable and doing well"

Mike attempted to rise to which intense pain flares in his ribs,

"Ahhhhhh..." "Please Mike stay relaxed and still, you have taken quite a beating" Claire said softly "Where's Harvey? Jessica? Louis... ... They have Donna" breathed Mike.

The pain in his eyes showing the heartbreak.

"I need to find her" screamed Mike, attempting and failing to get out of bed.

ere is everybody?" Mike stressfully said.

Claire looked sorrowfully into Mikes eyes.

"Harvey is currently in emergency surgery"

Mikes heart dropped. Claire continued...

"Louis and Jessica are fine just shaken they are in the waiting room.

"Can you please ask them to see me?"

"I'll see what I can do!"

A lady in a nurses uniform approached Louis and Jessica. Both of whom jumped to their feet.

"Are you Louis and Jessica?"

"Yes"

"Mike would like to see you, please note he is extremely vulnerable and weak and I cannot and will not allow any stressful visitors!"

"Mike" Jessica spoke softly.

"Jessica, Louis have you heard about Harvey?"

They both nodded a grave look upon their faces.

Mike shortly began to straighten himself in his bed. He turned to face Louis, "Louis you need to find Donna, I don't care how you do it, just get it done! Am I understood?"

"Of course, I'll do anything for Donna" Louis said with a glint in his eye.

"Jessica you must find out as much as possible about John and co to help Louis!

"Of course"

At that moment Claire walked back in and decided it was enough excitement for one day.

"Visiting is over, Mike needs his rest"

As Jessica and Louis exited the room all Mike could think was Donna's faith rested in Lousis's hands.

Lets pray he won't let us down.


End file.
